Side Effects
by animefreak4eva45
Summary: For once it seems that Gary is alone in the boys dorm, but when he decides to go looking for Pete so he isn't completely alone Gary's own actions might just turn Petey and Gary's world's upside down.


He slid the pill between his middle and index fingers as he tipped back in his chair and pondered at the world around his own, or at least the one he found perfect in his mind.

Gary seemed to do this a lot lately: he didn't seem to care too much for the homework he had piled up due to his neglect in his deep thought nor did he care, but when did a sociopath like him ever seem to care about anything?

Gary looked down at the pill and then flicked it in the garbage can in the floor next to his desk, the small clank of the pill against the metal was the only sound that had been heard in a while except for the occasional pitter-patter of feet and chatter between the guys in the hall. Like his mind, he had the door to his room shut tight, and if anyone tried to enter without knocking first he would gladly show them back out, but so far he had no one barge in.

Looking around at the lowly hallow that was his room, and Petey's, but mostly his, everything that he owned or shared was rightfully his, and that was that. He remembered that Petey wasn't in here with him; he had sent him out so he could plan in silence without interruption.

Getting up from his chair and pushing it back under the desk haphazardly he made his way to the door and opened it to the wonderful sounds, smells, and all the other grand things of the boys dorm.

He wanted to go see if he could find Pete somewhere close by, normally Petey never strayed far from the dorm unless he had classes; he tried to avoid putting his little, dorky self out there anymore than he had to, but with Gary around, even the dorm didn't seem safe.

He made his way down the hall towards the dorm's common room where all the guys could chill out and grab a soda, watch some TV, and play an arcade game or two. Normally he would find Petey sitting on the worn out old couch watching some show about swimming team competitions; Gary swore it was like secret porn for him.

Reaching the common room Gary saw that it was empty, it seemed the whole dorm was vacant; even right then, he hadn't heard the slightest sound in the last 5 minutes and was beginning to think he had the dorm to himself for once, but even then he still thought to look for Petey so maybe he wouldn't be completely alone.

When he emerged himself all the way into the common room he could see the front of the couch and also a small body about half the size of the sofa itself lying down with his head against the stiff arm. It was Petey, dead silent and not moving at all. Maybe he was dead. That was a weird thought of Gary's that sat in his brain only for a moment, he half-smiled and then moved closer to the back of the couch.

He_ loved_ messing with Petey, it was like a habit of his that he didn't want to break because it entertained him to the point of pure exhilaration. When he came closer Petey twitched, but it wasn't because of Gary's presence; he was out like a light, and if Petey was asleep that definitely meant the dorm was empty at the moment.

Maybe someone has thrown a stink bomb somewhere and everyone cleared out except for him, and obviously Gary who hadn't heard it if it had happened.

Instead of poking the hell out of him like normal, Gary instead leaned on the back of the couch and observed the smaller boy.

His shoes were placed neatly on the floor right next to his Chemistry textbook and notebook.

He always did his homework when he got the chance, while Gary seemed to do the opposite, but he would just copy Pete's later; Petey never denied him to do that either. He controlled Petey because he knew Petey would listen to him no matter what, and Gary just _loved _to control him to the point that it was almost sickening.

Gary looked down at the sleeping Petey; he thought about what he could do to possibly humiliate him when he woke up, but then Petey turned and positioned himself like they position a dead person in a casket, he had his hands clasped and everything. Gary didn't flinch and stayed over him still staring down at him like a hawk.

Petey continued to slumber as he breathed through his mouth, every now and then clearing his throat automatically. For a moment he started to whimper, and Gary still stared at him, his half-smile fading into a confused look with one scarred eyebrow cocked; Petey continued to whimper through his teeth as he struggled in his sleep. He acted as if he were trying to hold something off of himself, like he was trying to defend himself from someone, like he tried to do everyday nearly.

Gary had never heard or seen him do these things when he slept in his bed in the room that he shared with Petey; probably because he was already asleep or in too deep of thought to notice.

It was weird to watch Pete struggle in his dreams, but also oddly interesting and strangely amusing at the same time.

Impulsively Gary went to poke him awake but instead his hand made its way for Petey's buzzed-cut hair and he soon found himself stroking the smaller boy's head as if he were a dog.

And like magic Petey quit whimpering and struggling; he turned back on his side and continued to sleep like a baby.

Gary removed his hand slowly and then, ever so slowly, the initial thought of what he had just done sunk in to his brain.

He had stroked Petey; the kid he always took control over and picked on constantly; that constantly sickening way that he _loved_; that impulsive habit that he _couldn't_ control. Even with the meds he took, or rather, had taken, he always felt this way. It wasn't some crazy side-effect that came along with taking the pills that he loathed.

So, he quit taking them all together, and now when he was alone and bored in his room he sat at his desk and flicked them into the garbage can like mini, white footballs.

And when he wasn't alone and Petey occupied the room with him; like normal, Pete would always plead for Gary to take his medicine, and just to amuse him he always pretended like he was taking them with a glass of water in the secrecy of the bathroom when he was really flushing them down the toilet after he took a leak.

Petey started to stir as he stretched out his body against the couch, Gary moved back a bit towards the door; he would act as if he had just walked in.

Every now and then he would hear a slurred _"guhh"_ come from Pete as he awoke and the occasional sound of joints popping when he stretched. It seemed like Petey had had a good nap besides his little whimpering session towards the end of it, and Gary had taken care of that, and he was still in shock by his action.

Pete sat up and looked forward noticing Gary from the corner of his eye but not turning to acknowledge him. "Hey Gary," he said while yawning and stretching out his arms behind his head once again making those strange noises you do when you have a good stretch.

Gary walked up acting as if he had not watched him sleep for a moment. "Well femme-boy, did you enjoy your beauty nap?," Gary said in his normal tone that he always used when he messed with Petey just to get a kick out of him.

"Yeah, good one, Gary…" Petey was still waking up, he didn't seem to care right then about Gary and his smart remarks. Gary once again leaned on the back of the couch. "So Petey, can I see your homework there, I just want to compare your answers with mine." Gary said as he eyeballed Petey's chemistry book on the floor, he shot up and went to go grab it before Petey had time to react.

When he snatched it up off the floor Petey stood up almost stumbling from lying down for so long, and he tried to grab it back from Gary. He knew this would end in an utter failure as he tried to jump and grab his book from the taller boy who held the book above his own head.

"Come on little Petey, you gotta work for it, or get down and kiss my feet." Gary laughed as he watched Petey struggle to try and retrieve his book. For some strange reason Gary loved causing Petey emotional stress, but he hated when he saw other people doing the same. That was just unacceptable for a reason Gary still couldn't wrap his brain around.

Every now and then Pete would rub up against Gary as he jumped which made Gary's face flush a bit, but he maintained his control of the situation even when Petey unconsciously put his hand to Gary's chest to gain more leverage.

"Why do you keep touching me Pete? Are you enjoying this?" Gary mocked as Petey continued to jump up and try and reach for his textbook, which he knew he would inevitably never be able to grab from Gary.

Petey being awake but cranky finally had had enough; he leapt up as high as he could and managed to grab the book, but Gary still had tight hold of the book and soon Petey realized that he was now about to lunge onto Gary. Soon they were on the floor while Gary lay under Petey and Petey felt what he knew was a place that another man should never sit on.

"What are you doing Petey!? Get off me you perverted psycho!"

Petey just stared down at Gary in shock and he suddenly realized that in a non-metaphorical sense that he had finally gotten on top of Gary. He was over Gary instead of Gary being over him, and he liked that idea a whole lot more. Surprisingly Gary didn't shove Petey off of him like he expected him to, but instead he just glared at him and shoved Pete in the chest with his hand.

"Come on femme-boy, get off, I'm not gay like you!"

Pete looked at him, and for once not in fear, it was almost like a new confidence had taken over his brain and he found his lips moving without a second thought on the matter.

"No, I like being on top for once, and not in a gay way either, I'm always below you. You always push me around and try to control me like a pet."

Gary's brain snapped in half, but his face showed no signs of cracking like Pete thought it would. Instead he just stared up at him and rolled his eyes.

Petey slowly rose up from where he had been sitting on Gary. Gary just looked at him like he was crazy. When he was all the way up he turned and walked back towards the couch, he heard Gary regaining his composure behind him and then footsteps that came towards him rather quickly.

When he turned around he found Gary grabbing him under his arms and lifting him up and throwing him on to the couch with Gary's hands still firmly in place under his arms, he knew when he landed he was going to be stuck under Gary once again.

And like that that small bit of momentarily obtained confidence was gone.

Gary removed his hands from underneath Pete's arms and moved them to grab his wrists and pull his arms over his head, "So, what are you gonna do now little Petey? Come on, scream for help like the little girl you are."

Petey struggled under Gary's weight as he tried desperately to push the heavier boy off using his legs to shove his body weight off of him, but he was trapped under Gary. Petey knew it was a pointless thing to do and eventually just gave up.

Petey felt something odd pressing against his thigh, and it didn't feel like an arm or a leg. Even with Gary's head right over his, Petey forced his head up to look down at his lower half, all he could see was the very top of his thighs and what looked to be Gary's crotch pressing what Petey knew was a clothing covered hard-on against his right inner thigh.

Pete just stared in shock and when the lack of support finally made his neck give out he found Gary looking down at him with a smirk that he had never seen cross his lips before. It was a sick and twisted one that matched the glint of sick, controlling pleasure in his eyes, and as he stared back up into Gary's mocking yet pleasure stricken face, Petey felt his brain die a little.

"W..what the hell Gary!? Why the hell do you have a boner!? You're sick man!"

Petey's voice was shaky from the initial shock of the moment and his brain was disconnected from the parts of his body that told him to fucking break loose and run like hell, but no, instead his mind was rewired to the parts of his body that found this slightly arousing even to the complete and obvious tone of his voice and his choice of words that completely contradicted his insides.

Petey felt himself slowly warming up as his breathing started to pick up from being scared out of his mind and just the whole idea of Gary having a boner for some twisted reason he wasn't aware of.

Gary begin to pull at Petey's sweater vest and he then slid his hand down Pete's chest slowly, and then he felt Gary's cold hand invade under his pink button up shirt.

Pete was warm while Gary's touch was ice cold, and the mixture was odd yet nice at the same time. Pete flinched from Gary's icy touch, which he couldn't help; Gary _always _seemed cold.

"So, little Petey, whose under who now?" Gary still had that sick smile on his face that Pete couldn't help but blush to; he could feel all color except for the blush that slowly took over his cheeks slowly drain from his face. And when he thought he couldn't take anymore of this, before he knew what was happening Gary has his hand on the back of Pete's head and he crushed Pete's lips to his own. Pete's brain had now died even more, and the only thought to run through his still slightly functioning brain was _"Gary Smith is kissing me…"_

Gary seemed to almost bite at Pete while he kissed him, through his pure aggression and what Pete though might be passion taking over. Gary forced his tongue inside the warmth that was Petey's mouth; he explored around and every now and then he would wrestle Pete's tongue, Pete couldn't help but to wrestle his back.

Through raspy breaths and sloppy sounds Gary could hear Petey groan every once in a while until he finally tore his lips from his. This made Gary's mad smile even crazier then it had been before, but this smile was still pleasure filled and maybe even passionate, at least that's what Pete liked to think.

"Did you enjoy that femme-boy?" Gary still mocked Petey , but in a sense that didn't seem like his normal way of mocking him. This time it was more condescending in a way that it was like he was actually trying to impress Petey. He didn't have to though…

Gary Smith had always impressed Petey.


End file.
